Summer Fun
by Llama-Ninja24101
Summary: Fury has recruited Laura and her sister Alexis in the avengers and what better way to celebrate than a holiday at the beach with the avengers and Loki. Little do they know Fury is hiding some dark secrets of their past, including the identity of their real father. What will happen when they meet? My first fanfic please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The avengers were gathered at Stark tower, Fury had assembled them because he had some sort of announcement to make.

"Listen up, I have got two more recruitments for the avengers their names are Laura and Alexis and they're sisters, I'm giving you a vacation so you have a chance to get to know your new teammates" Fury explained, waiting for them to process the information.

"It sounds fun" Steve said optimistically.

"Before anyone gets too happy I should've mentioned that I have good news and bad news" Fury started.

"Well what's the bad news?" Tony asked.

"Well…. Loki's punishment for trying to take over earth was being banished to earth forever; Odin made it very clear he didn't want to see him anytime soon" Thor explained.

This earned a collective groan from the others, as their faces dawned in realisation of the inevitable.

"Let me guess you want us to take him too?" Tony asked.

"If you don't I will steal something with sentimental value from each of you and sell it" Fury said.

"I have nothing you can use against me that I can't buy more of" Tony stated.

"Oh, really so you wouldn't mind if I took away your limited edition iron man action figures" Fury said.

"How did you-" Tony exclaimed

"I also can take away your bow and arrows that Natasha got you Clint, Your entire stash of Pop tarts Thor, that book of yours Natasha, Your picture of Peggy Captain and all of your research papers Dr. Banner" Fury said.

"Fine we'll take Loki" Tony said with an exasperated sigh.

"Great I'll get the girls" Fury said.

Two minutes later he appeared with one of the girls, Tony looked her up and down she looked about 15 she had wavy dark auburn hair in a neat ponytail with freckles scattered across her face. She had one hazel eye and one green eye, Alexis smiled shyly she knew everyone was watching her, analysing her.

"Why do you have two different eye colours?" Thor asked inquisitively.

"It's called Heterochromia right" Bruce asked

"Yeah, it's a difference in coloration of the iris making my eyes different colour it's a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin which is a pigment I inherited it from my mum" Alexis explained.

Before they could say anything else Laura entered she looked slightly older maybe 16 or 17 and greeted all the avengers with a friendly smile, her blonde ringlets cascading down her shoulders electric blue eyes lighting up as she saw Tony.

"Hey didn't you invent the Electrosthetic conductor" Laura asked.

Tony was taken by surprise by this, as he replied "Yeah, I didn't think you'd be interested in that sort of stuff."

"Yeah I've always liked machines and knowing how things work and your invention really helped me" Laura explained enthusiastically.

Tony nodded and said "If you don't mind me asking, what you can actually do? I mean Thor's a Demi-God, Banner has anger management issues."

This got a steely glare from Bruce countered by a cocky smirk from Tony.

"Oh I'm like a hacker, I can get into any computer even the pentagon and I can do some…..other stuff too" Laura said.

The end part left everyone curious _what other stuff can she do? _Their thoughts were interrupted by Fury announcing that they could now go see Loki.

**I thought it would be fun for Loki to come along with them to have some summer fun and please tell me if you like it or if I should go and post some new chapters. Also ideas and comments are always appreciated. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Loki was sat on his bed. He stared blankly at the concrete wall, lost in thought. _How is it I have ended up here? In an isolated cell; when it seems that only a moment ago I was ruling over these puny mortals._

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by Tony. Who made a very abrupt entrance; making it very melodramatic by slamming the door twice making sure he got the God's attention.

"Let's go Antlers" Tony said, throwing a pair of green swimming trunks at Loki.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Loki exclaimed, with a look of pure disgust.

"Yes you are. You're going to the beach, now put those on" Tony said pointing to swimming trunks in Loki's hands.

Loki looked hesitant. "Would you prefer to stay in this miserable cell, or be outside enjoying the Sun." exclaimed Tony.

"Fine" Loki murmured.

Loki followed Tony to the chopper. The others were already waiting, ready to take off. Loki hesitantly got in.

A short while after we took off Loki started staring at the pilot with an increasing curiosity. Alexis soon noticed this, and after about five minutes of proceeding staring was getting slightly agitated. Alexis coughed loudly; but it didn't break his stare so she decided to speak up.

"Why are you staring at my sister?" Alexis asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Only at this point did Loki realise he had been staring at her for a good five minutes, but he couldn't help it she looks so familiar. Those ice blue eyes that friendly smile it all looked so familiar.

Bruce realising Loki hadn't been acquainted to their new members spoke up. "Oh sorry, Loki this is Alexis" he explained pointing to the girl adjacent to him, who gave a weak smile. "And that's Laura, they're our new team-mates in the avengers" he finished pointing to the pilot he was staring at, who in turn gave a flick of her hand resembling a wave.

_Perfect _Loki thought_. Now they're recruiting more. _Loki scowled and shifted position so he was facing the window, and everyone stayed in silence for the rest of the journey.

"We're here" Laura cheerily sang, her voice oozing enthusiasm.

Everyone was admiring the view; in the cloudless blue sky the blare of the sun bounced onto an emerald green lake, surrounded by a forest and backed with endless hills and snow-topped mountains. It seemed so unscathed and pristine that when you left you'd never be sure if it was real or just a dream. Everyone stared in awe at the picturesque scenery, until they realised it was completely deserted, there wasn't a soul in sight.

Steve was the first to address the matter, "Um... If you don't mind me asking, where is everyone?"

"Oh, my mum owns this while expanse of land, including that little shack over there." Laura exclaimed, trying to be heard over the roar of the engine as they landed, smirking when they continued to stare.

"Where is your mum?" Steve continued.

Laura's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a solemn look, as did Alexis's when they mentioned her.

"She died when I was seven and when Alexis was six" Laura said sadly.

"Oh" Steve said simply. Regretting he ever brought the topic up.

They all got off the helicopter to find what looked like a month's worth of supplies at their feet; and a boat on the lake. The froth-chained sea lashed against the boat, causing it to sway gently in the water.

"Yes, we have a boat!" Tony exclaimed punching the air with delight.

Laura was searching through the plethora of crates, as she spied four small tents. Laura looked out to the others who were paddling in the shallows; other than Natasha who claimed to be too old for their childish antics and Loki who was just standing around, doing nothing.

"Hey, there are not enough tents for one each, so we have to share. Any preferences" Laura said.

"I'm going to go on my own" Natasha said, walking over to set up one of the tents.

"I have to be with Alexis" Laura explained.

"I'll go with Bruce" Steve added.

"I guess I'll go with Thor" Clint said.

"Brother, come with us" Thor bellowed.

"No, I can never sleep with you snoring all night" Loki said.

"I'm not going with Steve, he'll start singing the national anthem or something" Tony said crossing his arms like a little kid.

"We'll go with you and Loki, if we get the bigger tent" Alexis suggested.

"Can't Loki sleep like in the forest" Tony whined

"No-one is sleeping in the forest Tony" Laura said rolling her eyes at his childishness and blinding hate towards Loki.

Loki mumbled something inaudible as we all proceeded to set up our tents.

When everyone finished setting up the tents it was dark; the stars were nestled in the indigo canvas of the night, and the shafts of moonlight cascaded down like feathers caressing the night sky. Everyone had gone in search for fire wood, while Thor was on a search for marshmallows. Once we had enough wood everyone gathered round the fire and started roasting marshmallows when Laura noticed Loki, sitting on his own staring out to the lake.

"Guys he looks so lonely" Laura said, pointing at Loki, who was poking a rock with a stick.

"Do you realise that he" Natasha pointed at Loki "tried to kill us and take over the world a month ago" Natasha said.

"I suppose people can change?" Steve said, wavering slightly, as if not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"There you go, that's the spirit" Laura said, as she got up and started to walk over to Loki.

Laura approached him with a smile "It's beautiful isn't it," she paused "It reminds you of home doesn't it? The serenity of it all" Laura added as she crouched down by him.

Loki just stared at her pondering at how she could understand all that by just looking at someone's face. "Yes, I suppose it does" Loki said.

"Why don't you join us over there? You can roast some marshmallows, it will be fun I promise" Laura said holding out a marshmallow that she roasted earlier.

Loki looked hesitant. He stared at the soft white sustenance in front of him before eating it, it wasn't too bad, very sweet. He actually found himself smiling. He genuinely smiled, for the first time in years he smiled.

"Come on" Laura said, dragging Loki towards to where the others were sat.

"Brother, you decided to join us" Thor said; Punching Loki playfully in the arm, causing him to fall off his seat.

"I'm not your brother" Loki mumbled, dusting himself off.

After consuming all the marshmallows everyone resorted to chatting.

"Hey, is there a shower or toilet anywhere round here?" Bruce said.

"Yes, in the shack over there we have a toilet and a shower but we only have one shower, so we're going to have to take shifts."

"Oh, ok" Bruce said.

"Hey is anyone up for the beach tomorrow, it's only like a mile down the road and I have surfboards for everyone" Laura said enthusiastically.

"What is this, Surfing" Loki asked.

"It's when you have this board that you swim around on, and you try and stand up and let the waves carry you." Laura explained.

"I'm going to go to bed, you guys should too. We've got a long day tomorrow." Alexis said, yawning loudly.

"I think Bruce and I are going to hit the sack" Steve said, pointing to a sleeping Bruce on the floor.

Thor, Natasha and Clint soon went to bed; leaving Tony, Loki and Laura on their own. Laura started coughing violently and going pale, she eventually calmed down.

"Um… What was that?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing really" Laura stated, as she coughed again; and reached for something in her bag. It was a pill of some sort which Laura had with some water.

"That sounds like something" Loki said, voice laced with concern.

"I used to have Lung cancer, and it's supposedly gone; but lately I've had some recent attacks. They think it's coming back again" Laura said, offering a weak smile.

"How did you get Lung Cancer?" Tony asked inquisitively.

"My Dad used to smoke, a lot" Laura said, her voice laced with sadness.

"Is that why your chest is glowing?" Tony asked.

_Crap_ Laura thought. "Uh..." Laura thought it pointless to hide it now. "I actually got the idea of an energy source from you, the arc reactor."

"Really, do you know who installed it?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, me" Laura said proudly.

"You installed that? I mean I struggled with that" Tony said baffled, looks as if he underestimated Laura.

"What is this arc reactor you speak of?" Loki asked, intrigued.

"It keeps you alive if you have a life threatening disease, but only Tony and I have one because it's really expensive and hard to make." Laura answered.

"Is that why I couldn't brainwash you, because of that" Loki gestured to the arc reactor.

"Yep" Tony answered.

Tony got up and made his way to the tent. "I'm going to go to bed you guys coming" Tony asked.

"I'll be there in a minute" Laura said, watching Tony disappear into the tent.

Laura turned towards Loki, "your hiding something aren't you, from them" Laura asked.

Loki chuckled lightly "I'm hiding many things Laura, and I'm quite surprised you were able to pick that up. You know you're a lot smarter than you let on" Loki said, looking at the sky; letting the light and shadow dance across his skin. He then looked at Laura, the moon shone brightly in his eyes, he was in a state of full serenity.

"You know talking about your problems helps; you never know they might be going through the same thing. I'll tell you what, you share your problems and I'll share mine" Laura stated.

"I've never talked about my problems with anyone, and I highly doubt you will understand" Loki said.

"I've never talked about my problems either. We could share life stories" Laura said with a chuckle.

"I feel I've lost the right to love, to hope. My life has been nothing but lies; no-one could love me after what I've done or what I am" Loki stated.

Loki turned into his true form of the frost giants, and looked at Laura who was shocked, but her face expressionless. As he expected she was repulsed by his true form, why did he think that anyone could accept him? Why did he think she was different? It was a mistake, to ever trust anyone. Loki got up to leave when he felt something tug at his arm.

"You know you shouldn't hide it, your true form. It's like a leopard trying to hide its spots, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Being different isn't always bad" Laura said, she clicked her fingers as a flare appeared out of her hands to create a small flame and a small electricity ball in the other hand. "When my step-dad found out what I could do, he blamed me for my mum's death and abandoned us; forcing me and Alexis to live on the streets of New York alone. I later found out he committed suicide, all because of me, I'm to blame."

"It isn't the events in life that define us; it's how we deal with them. When bad things happen to certain people they blame themselves, others build walls, they let no-one can ever get close enough to hurt them again and some get stronger. It all shapes who you are." Laura sighed "I'm one of the ones who keeps away from everyone, because everyone I have ever trusted or loved has abandoned me or used me" Laura said, she felt a tear coarse down her face, the memories flooding back.

"My real family abandoned me when I was a baby, that's when Odin discovered me. He thought he could use me as a peace creator that would stop the two worlds from fighting. I was nothing but a tool used for personal gain" Loki said.

"It sucks doesn't it" Laura laughed to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah it does" Loki said, he found himself laughing along.

"Should we go to sleep now, you'll need your sleep for what I'm going to put you through. Surfing will make your muscles ache but, it's great fun you want to try it" Laura said nudging Loki as he changed back into his regular form.

"Sure" Loki said.

Laura got up to leave but turned around to say "by the way do you mind not mentioning this talk with the others, especially Alexis because who knows what they'd do if they ever found out."

"As long as you don't mention it" Loki said, also getting up "and thanks for talking to me, no-one has ever done that before; and you're right it did help." Loki said.

"Same here" Laura said as she got into her sleeping bag.

Loki shuffled into his sleeping bag "Goodnight Laura" He said.

"Goodnight Loki" Laura said; her voice so light like bells ringing in the distance. It sounded so fragile, so broken.

**Hope you guys like it. I'm always open for ideas and constructive criticism and please review and tell me if you like it or not : ) **


End file.
